utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Valshe
Valshe (バルシェ) is an utaite well-known to be a "ryouseirui", having a lower range and a distinctive husky voice. She and producer-utaite Tourai have collaborated on many projects as well as hosting various live sessions together with him; occasionally her songs are made by composer Doriko. She is also known to be good friends with the illustrator Hakuseki, who does almost all of the artwork for Valshe's albums; including utattemita videos. Valshe is most commonly associated with Kagamine Len by their looks: blonde hair and blue eyes, but without the frontal sweep bangs or ponytail in the back. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Namaashi Pantsu Kumiai/Bare Feet and Panties Association (生足パンツ組合) with 5comasuberi, Ten, Ameiro, clear, K-ta List of covered songs -Evangelion ver.- (2009.01.25) (Taken down on NND) # "PSI-missing-" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikerenka" (Cool Len's Love Song) (2009.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiro-kuro Byoutou" (Monochrome Ward) (2009.02.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.28) # "Synchronicity ~Meguru sekai no Requiem~ "Kimi wo sagasu sora" (Synchronicity ~Requiem Around the World~ "The Sky Where I Look for You") (2009.03.08) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice)　(2009.03.21) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.03.23) (Taken down on NND) # "From Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.04.09) # "Leninstall" (Parody of Uninstall) (2009.04.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (Words I Want To Try Saying For Some Reason) (2009.04.18) # "magnet" feat. Valshe and Kuripurin (2009.05.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Valshe and Yakuto (2009.06.02) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (Even Chance Meetings Are the Result of Karma) (2009.06.13) # "soundless voice" (2009.06.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Dasoku, Valshe, and clear (2009.06.18) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin and Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2009.07.29) # "Yumezakura" (Cherry Blossom of Dream) feat. Kakichoco and Valshe (2009.08.29) # "Soil" (2009.10.02) # "Maserenka" (Mature Len's Love Song) (2009.10.04) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Valshe and Hitori (2009.10.27) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" ("Real people" I'm Gonna Blow Them All!) (2009.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (Galaxy Boy) (2009.11.09) # "1925" (2009.11.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (In the End of Solitude) (2009.11.30) # "Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou" (Our 16-Bit Wars) feat. Ten and Valshe (2009.12.05) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Luka Miki★Romantic Fever" (a mix of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" and "Miki Miki★Romantic Night") known as "Varu Varu★Night Fever" (2009.12.30) # "Symmetric target" (2010.01.26) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.02) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Grave-sending Song) (2010.02.07) # "Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu dake" (There's Only One Who's Truly Important) feat. Valshe, Noir, and Creamzone (this song is dedicated to Hakuseki, the illustrator) (2010.02.22) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.14) # "Hikari-zakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.17) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.29) # "Passionate squall" feat. Valshe, Nim, and Test (2010.05.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.07.04) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) (2010.09.07) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.23) # "Kishidou" (Chivalry) ~Anime PV~ (2010.12.26) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.29)}} Unknown time uploaded Discography Gallery Trivia *Valshe is extremely good at playing othello. *Her blood type is B *She claims to have a voice fetish *She likes the colors black, white, gold, purple, red and silver *Contrary to popular belief, she did not form her name from the name of her first album, Valuable Sheaves. (This would have been impossible, as said album was released over a year after her debut as an Utaite) External links *Blog *Twitter *Official Site Category:NND Female Utaite Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Inactive singers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers